A user may interact with applications executing on a computing device (e.g., mobile phone, tablet computer, smart phone, or the like). For instance, a user may install, view, or delete an application on a computing device.
In some instances, a user may use a mobile device (e.g., mobile phone, table computer, smart phone or the like) in proximity to other devices. For instance, a user may conduct a telephone call in proximity of a second device capable of participating in a telephone call.